


Kitchen sex

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, Jealous Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Kitchen sex

“Good work (Y/N).” The Captain gave a friendly pat on your back as you made your way to your designated seat on the quinjet, nursing a bruise on your upper arm.

“Your combat skills truly are remarkable Lady (Y/N). You took down most of those attackers by yourself, there wasn’t any need for us to help.” Thor chimed in, taking a seat next to you.

“But then I would’ve missed watching you kick some Midgardian butt with that mighty hammer of yours.”

You giggled, poking at his large bicep for effect, making the God of Thunder laugh heartily and a certain billionaire scoff.

“Extra air in your mouth there Stark?” you squinted your eyes at him up front in the pilot seat.

Tony gave you a side eye before turning back to staring at the puffy white clouds visible through the glass in front, choosing to remain silent.

You could tell he was bothered by that unnecessarily flirty comment but you shrugged it off, continuing small talk with the Asgardian. Your head was in the same puffy white clouds, given that you had been of paramount help with this mission, the rush elevated by the team praising you.

With that rush, the need to irk your secret boyfriend rose and let’s just say you didn’t hold back. Laughing at Thor’s stories, not-so-innocently touching his arm, the works. Tony ignored you completely, but his face gave everything away, it always did.

“You should have that bruise checked out (Y/L/N). The blow looked nasty.” Steve commented, as the jet landed and the door opened to reveal an impatient looking Agent Hill.

“Nah, nothing a good ice pack won’t cure.” You brushed it off, even though the arm was smarting a good amount.

…

Back at your apartment, you threw the keys carelessly as you swung open your front door, not caring if they landed in the key bowl. A relaxing hot bath was what you were looking forward to the whole way back on the quinjet, sore muscles screaming at this point.

A shriek left your mouth as you turned on the lights and found one of Tony’s suits lounging on your couch. Pay no attention to it, you headed straight for your bedroom, but Jarvis’ smooth British voice stopped you,

“Mr Stark has requested your presence in his lab at once, Miss (Y/L/N).”

“Tell Mr Stark I won’t be gracing his lab with my presence tonight will you Jarvis? This isn’t a fucking on-call service.”

Muttering the last bit, you didn’t wait for the robot to respond, slamming the bedroom door shut.

The bath worked off most of the kinks in your body, the sweet embrace of sleep called your name but your grumbling stomach demanded to be fed. You headed to your kitchen after putting on an old oversized T-shirt and a pair of black panties.

You weren’t the least bit surprised when you found Tony leaning against the island, munching on a bag of chips.

“What’re you doing here Tony?” your monotonous voice dripping of weariness as you opened your fridge to scan its contents, spotting a take-out box of fried rice.

“Oh I was just checking if you’d called Point Break for a booty call since you blew me off.”

The cynicism in his voice made you angry as you wordlessly placed the food in the microwave to reheat.

“I asked you a question sweetheart.” He gripped your upper arm as he stepped closer.

“My arm’s battered you asshole!” Flinching in pain, tears stung in your eyes.

_You should’ve had it checked out._

Tony released his hold immediately, guilt replacing the air of sarcasm.

“Why are you here Tony?” you repeated, quietly this time.

“You were flirting with Point Break back in the jet.”

“What if I was? It’s not like we’re exclusive, right?” you shot back, shutting the microwave door a little too forcefully before turning to face him.

“That’s what this was about?”

The surety in his voice making you hate him, but the way his gaze burned into you made heat pool between your legs.

_The power this man had on you!_

Tony strode towards you, a tiny smirk appearing as he grabbed you by your waist and smashed his lips against yours, taking you by surprise.

You gripped his head with one hand, slanting his face as you returned the kiss with equal fervour, the injured arm holding onto the marble countertop weakly.

“You want everyone to know we’ve been fucking for months now? Is that what you want?” he mumbled between kisses.

Giving your ass a squeeze when you didn’t answer, he moved to litter your neck with hickeys, making it difficult for you to form a sentence.

“Answer me sweetheart.” You gasped as he bit down on a spot harshly, making your head spin.

“Y-Yes. That’s what I want.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Tony’s charming voice working its magic as his fingers toyed with the waistband of your panties before sliding them down your legs.

“And miss seeing you get all worked up and jealous? No way.” Your own hands fumbling with the zipper of his jeans and stroking his hard-on.

Tony chuckled, helping you step out of your underwear, he turned you around and bent you over the counter, fingers teasing at your entrance, shirt riding up in the process. The cool surface making you shudder as you parted your legs wider for him.

“And what do you want now?” he whispered leaning over, pressing his lips to your ear, slowly easing two fingers inside your slick core making you bite your lip.

Your hips moved in sync as he stroked your walls at a languid pace, groaning when you squeezed his fingers in need.

“You. I want you.” you panted.

Moving your left arm onto the platform gingerly, you waited as Tony pushed his boxers and jeans enough to free his cock.

Noticing your wince, Tony leaned closer before admitting, “I’m sorry about your arm.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Still on birth control?”

“Duh.”

With that, he pushed in, slowly filling you up as he did, drawing a moan from you. Desperate to have him move, you began moving your hips when he didn’t.

“You’re in a hurry.” He huffed before taking hold of your hips and thrusting into you.

Heavy pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the kitchen, as Tony’s moved in and out of you at a rapid pace.

Soon enough your knees began to buckle and tremble, eyes rolled back and you came with a loud cry, walls clenching and fluttering around him. He held you up as he drove into you once, twice before emptying himself with a groan, collapsing on top after.

The microwave beeped harshly, effectively pulling you down from your highs. After helping you clean up, you both got dressed and you settled on the couch with dinner, exhaustion returning promptly.

Tony came back with an ice pack and medical tape for your arm and began tending to it, making you smile.

…


End file.
